Damon, the Subsitute Teacher
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A one shot of Damon subbing for Alaric. Read and review!


Damon, the Substitute Teacher

Summary: A one shot of Damon subbing for Alaric. Read and review!

Chapter 1

The classroom students lazily filed in as the start of another Monday morning fell upon them. Elena trudged in with Bonnie at her side, talking to her in a very hushed voice about the recent events that were taking place. "What do we do about Katherine, now that she's back?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, sliding into her desk and planting her bag onto the table. "I don't know. I wonder how Damon is handling this."

"Well," Elena mused, "I'm sure he's pretty heartbroken by the fact that he kissed her and not me, and getting told from her own mouth that she never loved him."

"As much as I hate him, I feel bad for him. Going almost your whole life being captivated by someone who thought was your perfect match only to find that they could care less about you and not return your feelings." Bonnie laid her head down on the table, staring blankly ahead.

Elena had just finished pulling her things out, looking at the empty desk infront of her quizzically. "Where's Alaric? He's supposed to be here by now."

Just as Bonnie was about to respond, none other then Damon walked through the door, carrying a binder in his hand and a can of coke in the other. He paused for a second, looking briefly at Elena before sitting down at the big rectangular desk. Elena gaped at him for a minute before walking up to Damon in a few quick strides. "What are you doing here?" she hissed in a hushed whisper.

Damon smirked. "Subbing for the teacher. He had to go out of town today for some unfinished business so I happily filled in for him. Anymore questions my dear Elena?"

Elena just shook her head and walked back to her seat, looking over at a stunned Bonnie. "This should be interesting."

Bonnie nodded, recovering from her shock. "Let's hope there's no blood."

The defeating sound of the bell rang across the school, signaling that school was going to start. Damon stood up after taking a swig from his coke and smiled at all the students staring at him with confused expressions plastered on their faces. "Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore. I will be filling in for the teach- I meant Alaric. I'm really deep in the history of this town. I know alot about it, probably more then your teacher does." Elena rolled her eyes. "Now, we will begin with a few questions about the Civil War. First question is for...Elena." he said, smiling at her the entire time.

Elena groaned. He smirked. "Who was the best soldier who led his men to victory?" Elena rolled her eyes, knowing where Damon was going with this.

"Um...you?" Elena replied, raising an eye brow. Everyone in the classroom began to laugh. Damon chuckled.

"She is actually correct. I really did serve in the Civil War." Damon said in a matter of fact tone. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" Damon questioned, eyeing everyone in the room.

"You never served in the Civil War! You're not old and you look weak! My dad can beat you at arm wrestling!" some random kid shouted.

Damon growled, his anger coming to the surface. He could feel his face slowly transforming and quickly looked away from the class. He calmed down quickly, regaining his composure and turning his attention back to the students. "Fine, moving on then. What were the names of the two people who were shot and murdered in cold blood?"

One kid raised his hand. "Weren't they Stefan and Damon Salvatore? The original Salvatore brothers?"

Damon sniggered. If only the kid knew the truth that the "original brother" was standing right infront of him. "Yes, you are right. Do you know who killed him?"

Elena groaned and put her head in her hands. Just shut up Damon. Oh where was Alaric?

The kid shook his head. "Nope."

"He was shot by his father." Damon's eyes held a tiny bit of sadness remembering that day. His father never cared about him, ever.

"Wow, I bet if the guy was still alive he would be pissed."

Damon nodded, trying to shake off the sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Lets move on, did you know that stuff in your textbooks is sometimes made up? Nobody really knew what happened in the Civil War so they made it up."

"How is that possible?" one kid asked quizzically.

"Yeah!" another kid shouted, "they can't make that stuff up!"

Damon smirked. "Actually, it's very easy too. People will believe anything nowadays." The whole class gawked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I know alot about the Civil War then almost anybody because I have relatives who have lived in that time period. Their stories have been passed down from generation to generation."

The class stared on in wonder, shocked by this revelation. Damon smirked. "My father was one of the brave warriors who risked his life in that battle. I will never forget the stories my dad would tell me."

Elena's ears perked up at this. Was Damon lying about his dad or was he telling the truth? Was his dad really in the Civil War? Damon and Stefan never talked about their past or family so Elena didn't know much about them.

"Moving on." Damon continued, about to speak when the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The whole class got up and filed out of the room while Elena and Bonnie stayed behind. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two supposed to be going to lunch?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Elena stated simply while Bonnie nodded.

Damon smirked as he twittled an apple around in his hands. "Well, whatever you have to say go for it. I'm all ears."

Bonnie looked at Elena as she continued. "It's about what you said. About your dad serving in the war. Was he really a veteran?"

Damon nodded, his eyes flickering back to the past where his dad would kill hundreds in the war. He was deployed for a very long time. "Yes," Damon answered slowly, "he did fight in the Civil War. That was actually one thing I didn't lie about." He smirked widely.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He could never stay serious for long without making some sort of ridiculous comment. Elena smiled. "I'm impressed Damon. Usually you lie through your teeth."

Damon shot her a lopsided smirk. "Well, some things you can't lie about."

Elena just rolled her eyes and began to get her things together for next period when the door opened and Alaric walked in. "Hello everyone. I assume my class has been good while I was away?"

Damon smirked as he stood up. "They were very good Rick. You have really smart students who know their history."

Alaric stole a glance at Elena who mouthed "tell you later" and turned back to Damon. "Well thanks Damon. But knowing you that wasn't a compliment."

Damon grinned. "You know me too well."

Alaric sniggered. "I kinda had no choice now did I?"

Damon continued smirking as he walked towards the door, clapping Alaric on the shoulder. "Pleasure babysitting your students for you Ric. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Alaric watched as Damon walked out of the classroom with a disbelieved look on his face. He was surprised that Damon hadn't killed anybody and had taken this so lightly. He'd thought that Damon would be running out the door. He sighed as he turned his attention back to Elena and Bonnie. "So, how bad was it?"

Elena sighed. "To be honest, it wasn't really that bad."

"Except for all the gloating he did about how his dad was a survivor of the civil war and the death threat he made to one kid." interjected Bonnie.

Alaric sighed. Well, he didn't kill anybody so that was a plus. "I'm glad he wasn't much trouble. He was the only person I could find on such short notice."

Elena smiled as she smiled. "I understand."

Bonnie nodded too. "It's fine Alaric. Heck I bet it Damon some good to actually be around humans for once."

They all laughed as they gathered their stuff and headed off towards the lunchroom.

The end

A/N: Been writing this story for awhile now. Finally got it finished! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
